


New Perspective

by waywardrenegade



Series: music shuffle prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: College, M/M, and jonny's massive thighs, this was really just written because i have a thing for broshie's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey TJ, this card game is interesting and all,” Jonny says even though it really isn’t, “But uh, can we fast forward to the part where you go down on me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I've had literally 0 inspiration to write lately, so I decided to try the music shuffle writing challenge everyone seems to love. This happened (sorry not sorry). I only wrote for the duration of the song and went back to fix punctuation/grammar errors, so there's your warning.
> 
> Title and idea from Panic At the Disco's "New Perspective". (Bless you, Spotify shuffle for giving me such an easy plot.)

It's probably a horrible decision to ask your college roommate for a blow job, right? Especially when you’re both drunk after a long day of classes and bullshit, but hey, no one's ever accused Jonny of being an intelligent drunk.

“Hey TJ, this card game is interesting and all,” Jonny says even though it really isn’t, “But uh, can we fast forward to the part where you go down on me?” And it’s probably the booze talking, but it’s not as if Jonny hasn’t thought it before. He has, a lot actually; he just wasn’t bold enough to voice it without a little, okay a six pack's worth of, liquid courage.

TJ, like the genuine fucker he is, laughs, pats Jonny’s giant thigh, and murmurs, “Sure, buddy. Yeah okay, let’s do that.”

He looks entirely serious, and Jonny really doesn’t need to be told twice when it comes to limited time offers such as these, so he obliges and kicks off his sweatpants with absolutely no finesse. He sits uncomfortably, half hard, on the standard issue college sofa in the living room, while giving TJ his best pleading eyes, looking up from beneath his lashes like so many girls had done to him before he started experimenting with guys.

"Come on, please," Jonny whispers as if he says the words too loud TJ may spook and realize this isn't what bros do. TJ, for his part, looks about a second from completely losing his shit, but he pulls it together enough to fall to his knees and unceremoniously push Jonny’s boxers out of the way, sending him a heated look before licking his lips obscenely and pitching forward to get his mouth on Jonny’s dick.

Jonny lets out a low growl immediately thereafter because TJ’s overly long hair is tickling his inner thighs as it falls around his face, shielding his expression, which is really fucking hot. It’s about then when Jonny realizes he intends to get TJ in this position as many times as possible before the semester’s over.


End file.
